


Something In The Air

by SuperSparkle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cliffhanger, F/M, Kinda, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sex Pollen, because I didn’t want to finish the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSparkle/pseuds/SuperSparkle
Summary: Anakin crashes your ship on the wrong side of the forest. Now you have to deal with weird mist and dangerous creatures. Oh my!Aka you’re both in denial about sex pollen until it’s too late.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Something In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> I strike again with a smutty scenario I wrote at 3am. Enjoy :)

You had been relegated to the back of the group an hour or so ago. Anakin, General Skywalker, had apparently had enough of your bickering. In your defence, you weren’t the one who crashed the ship on the wrong side of the forest, leaving yourself and some of 501st having to trek a day through to meet General Kenobi on the other side. It had been several hours ago, upon being surprised by Separatist forces as you descended to the planets surface, that you had awoken in a clearing surrounded by clone troopers with your general already plotting a course through the overgrowth. Never mind that none of you knew what to expect in the planet’s wilderness.  
“Watch your step.” Kix nudges from the right of you, gesturing to the mist rising against the uneven ground ahead.   
You can help the way yours eyes flicker from the ground to the back of the General’s head through the trees, and a glare settles over your features as you stomp on. You were cold and dirty and your legs were already starting to ache from the pace. As you continue moving, twigs snapping and chatter echoing from ahead, you can’t help but feel a strange sense as the mist swirls about your feet.   
“What is this stuff?” You mutter to Kix, eyes scanning the floor for a source.   
“Some kind of natural gas? Or pollen maybe. I wasn’t expecting us to encounter too much wildlife at our original landing site.” He shrugs.   
His helmet tilts in contemplation as you continue to follow the pack and you go back to your pastime of glaring at the soft waves resting against the General’s neck. 

After a while, a heady smell begins to invade your senses, the strange mist now hovering over your knees. You push through to the front of the group, grasping at the General’s arm to bring him to a stop.   
“Are you sure this route is safe?” You demand, catching his eyes with his own in an attempt to put your earlier bickering behind you. His own eyebrows draw together at your questioning.   
“Of course it’s safe. If anything was around us I would sense it.” He says, in his usual self-assured way. “Besides it’s too late to turn back now. If you’re that worried, just make sure you stay behind me.”   
He turns away after a smirk in your direction and keeps his path through the trees. You’d estimate it’s about a half hour later when he realises you may have been right. The mist is now almost at your waist. The smell makes your head light, your legs heavy and, strangely, your body runs hotter than normal especially, you’re reluctant to admit, between your legs.   
Kix calls your convey to stop as you stumble over a stray branch and end up leaning against the base of one of the trees. He takes your arm gently as the rest of the troopers stop in their tracks and you turn yourself towards him. His hand on your arm is warm even through the layers of clothing. Your gaze follows the length of his arm, from the fingers grasping your bicep up to his strong shoulders. He starts to examine you in an instantly professional manner, listing off fever and blown pupils, before General Skywalker reaches the two of you. Immediately your attention shifts to move leisurely over the General’s features.   
He really was quite beautiful up close. Expressive features. Hair hitting his shoulders at a length that was perfectly grabbable.  
You force your eye brows together. You’re mad at him, remember.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Skywalker gets out stiffly.   
“Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m just tired from the walking.”   
“There’s definitely something wrong with her.” Kix shifts his helmet in your direction as if to give you a pointed look. You wonder how stern his expression is beneath his visor. “But I couldn’t say what. Do you feel alright, General? I wonder if it’s this stuff you’re breathing in.” He runs a hand through the pale haze surrounding you.   
The Generals eyes drag up and down your lounging body as he answers.   
“I feel fine. We should at least keep walking until nightfall. Maybe this mist will be gone by morning.” 

And so you do keep walking until the nearby moon is shining through the trees and the wetness between your legs is soaking through your underwear. As the sun was going down, the mist seemed to rescind somewhat, however what you presume are it’s effects are still coursing through you. Scenes of pleasuring yourself against a tree somewhere, of someone else pleasuring you, ran rampant through your mind. You had resolved yourself that once you made camp, you would be free to solve this issue yourself. However, as you watch troopers set up around the small clearing you had made it to, you realise there may not be any subtle way to do so in such a small area. You bite your lip as your gaze settles on the General and Captain Rex talking in the centre of the preparations; even now they crack a small smile at something another trooper says before resuming discussion. You had always admired the respect the troopers have for General Skywalker, and the confidence he seems to exude in every situation. He and Rex together have always made quite the team and you had always been excited to work with them, hence the mess you find yourself in.   
For just a moment you allow yourself to get distracted by ideas of what else they would be efficient at achieving together, pressing your thighs together before you realise what you’re doing. It’s only as the General’s head turns towards you, and you feel the intensity of his stare like he’s looking directly into your mind, that you still, eyes wide. You consider fully the stupidity of what you had just imagined with a force-sensitive across the clearing. Still, you’re unable to shake the picture from your head. General Skywalker turns slowly back to his conversation, suddenly freeing you from your frozen stance to stumble away to keep your hands busy setting up however you can.   
Managing to avoid a full examination by Kix as you settle in for the night was difficult, instead he offers a small interrogation and a promise to watch you which you try your hardest to rebuff. Unfortunately for you on this night, Kix takes his job seriously and his form lies directly to your right as you try to get comfortable. Fortunately, General Skywalker had retired early in a move most unlike his usual self, and you hadn’t suffered any questioning from him.  
You lie thighs pressed tight together for as long as you can stand it before sneaking a hand down under the cloak you’re using as a blanket. You slide your hand between your thighs, pressing up to brush your clit and moving the soaked fabric that’s been clinging to you all day. At the slight touch, a whine escapes you. Catching your lip between your teeth to quiet the sound, you continue to pleasure yourself. You let your earlier daydreams play behind your eyelids; General Skywalker, Rex, Kix, feeling oh so full. Your teeth dig hard in your lip to stop your moans but there’s no hiding the way your hips writhe under your makeshift blanket and the quiet wet noises that come from beneath. You peak quicker than you ever have, mouth opening in a silent scream and body arching off the hard ground.   
It takes a few minutes of breathing in your afterglow to realise that the pressure between your legs has hardly abated with your ministrations. You once more begin rubbing with your fingers, again and again. You fall asleep with your hand between your legs. 

It must only be a few hours later when you wake with a sense of unease, the feeling of eyes on you even through the early morning darkness. Between your thighs is sticky and you’d almost say the need pulsing through you is stronger than it has been yet. Sitting up slowly, you see the clones still on watch, Kix awake and checking on some of his brothers’ minor injuries from the crash. None of these are the eyes watching you.   
It’s as you go to rise further that that the threat makes itself known with a deep growl. A creature bursting from the tree line is all you make out before blue light floods the clearing, more shadows in the trees illuminated with it. The lightsaber slashes through most of the creatures before the previously sleeping troopers can even grab their blasters, teeth and claws glinting around you. You stumble to your feet ready to defend yourself but not even a wayward claw makes it past the General’s strikes. It’s a good thing too since your eyes intermittently wander over his form instead of the impending danger; the strength of his blows and the clean lines of his body as he cuts through the remainder of the creatures until nothing moves in the darkness.   
Then he turns to you, eyes wild and breathing harsh. He stalks towards you like he had been one of the nighttime hunters, blue light casting sharp shadows across his face. You take steps backward until you feel bark against your back. The heat from the crux of your thighs is all you can feel, and he is all you can see.   
Darkness follows the sound of his lightsaber being turned off and you feel the air shift as he reaches you. His breath caresses your face as his body presses you into the tree behind you. Finally you feel the evidence that you were not the only one amped up by this sweet scented mist. He is as hard as you are wet, a steel line of proof trapped between your two bodies.   
“Anakin”   
It’s all but a breath that leaves you but it’s all that it takes. Your breath mingles. Your hands spread on his chest, and his on your hips. You don’t bicker about it.   
“Definitely something wrong.” Kix whispers


End file.
